ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oogway
How Oogway joined the Tourney Master Oogway was an elderly tortoise and the previous senior master of the Jade Palace. He is credited as the founder of the Valley of Peace, the creator of kung fu, and the developer of the Dragon Warrior legend. Highly venerated for his wisdom, knowledge, and experience, Oogway was considered by many to be a sage. He was greatly respected by Shifu, the Furious Five, Po, the entire Valley of Peace, and all of China. He was known as the greatest kung fu master in history, having no other reputation surpass his. He spent his life dedicated to preserving the art of kung fu as a force for good, and passed on this and many of his other teachings to his students. In the small remainder of his life, he had the chance to finally locate the Dragon Warrior before he ascended into the Spirit Realm. Sensing a disturbance in the mortal world, Oogway leaves the Spirit Realm to find that disturbance. He first suspects an assassin named Evie Frye. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Oogway holds his cane behind him. After the announcer calls his name Oogway swings his cane left and right then vaults on the cane towards the camera and says "There are no accidents." Special Moves Heaven Paw (Neutral) Oogway glows with chi and thrusts his right hand, sending a ball of chi forward. Turtle Spark (Side) Oogway swings his cane down sending a blast of chi outward on the ground. Shell Swing (Up) Oogway spins into the air within his shell. Light Cane (Down) Oogway plants his cane in the ground and shines a bright pillar of light. Chi Shell (Hyper Smash) Based on his Kung Fu Panda: Showdown of Legendary Legends Awesome Attack. Oogway announce "I hold the greatest power!" then surrounds himself in a field of chi. If he runs into anyone, they will be blown away with heavy damage. The field wears out after 16 seconds. Chi Block (Final Smash) Oogway stands on one leg with his hand out. If anyone tries to attack him, he blocks their chi, then spins his cane until it glows with chi, then he strikes the opponent hard enough to knock him/her away. Victory Animations #Oogway pops out of his shell and thrusts his cane saying "I did not fight to achieve fame, or some awesomeness. But it is pretty cool." #Oogway meditates saying "Who knows the ways of the universe? Where and when a raindrop might fall? How strongly a wind will blow?" #Oogway swings his cane three times, then thrusts his hands saying "When the path you walk always leads back to yourself, you never get anywhere." On-Screen Appearance A flash of chi glows then reveals Oogway who says "My time has come." Trivia *Oogway's rival is a British Master Assassin and leader of the Rooks, Evie Frye. *Oogway shares his Japanese voice actor with Egg Shen, Penguin, Draq and Shunsaku Ban. *Oogway shares his French voice actor with Odin and Mr. Cecil Fredericks. *Oogway shares his German voice actor with Mr. Cecil Fredericks. *Oogway shares his Arabic voice actor with Steppe Talus, Thundering Rhino, Shujinko and Jozu. *Oogway shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Greil and Afro Samurai. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters